simsfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sims Big Brother 4
Sims Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of James Ben Linus' Sims 3 Big Brother series. The series was launched in 2016, being the follow up series to the previous Sims 2 Big Brother series that lasted from 2012-2014. The series contained sixteen original housemates who entered on Day 1. The series follows the typical UK format, with housemates nominating two fellow housemates each week to face eviction. In a change from the original format, the three or more housemates with the most votes will be nominated each week. The series was won by Thaddeus "Thad" Clay after 77 Days, receiving the £100,000 prize. Production Format The series followed the typical UK format, in which housemates nominate one another for eviction, and the public ultimately decide which of the nominated housemates should leave the show. However, rather than the two or more with the most nominations facing eviction each week, the series followed a format in which the three or more with the most votes would face eviction. This was done in order to prevent a scenario in which the two most entertaining or popular housemates going against one another early on, guaranteeing one of their evictions. Another change came in the format of Vote to Save rather than Vote to Evict, making it more difficult to guarantee a constants elimination by piling votes onto them. The evictions were controlled by James Ben Linus, who got 30% to distribute amongst housemates each eviction. The other 69% is controlled by the Random.org generator. A further 1% is randomly distributed amongst the three or more nominees in order to give results a further sense of realism. Style The season generally followed a basic format, but with additional twists taking place throughout the game. During Week 1 there were no nominations, and instead housemates were broken into random groups of four and each offered a different temptation in 'The Hatch' (a hidden task room). In each group the first two to attempt to take the temptation would face eviction, with the first to claim the temptation being rewarded with it. Thad won three saves from eviction, which he used in Week 1 (on himself) and Week 5 (on Alec and Maranda) respectively. Alec won the right to use a killer nomination every second week, beginning in Week 2. Jessica won immunity between Weeks 2-4, only coming into play after she survived the first eviction. Finally, Scott won £15,000 in his temptation. Unlike normal evictions, the first eviction was decided by the housemates, with the two individuals with the fewest votes to save (Maranda and Scott) being placed in a head to head, with each safe housemate voting to eliminate one of the pair. In Week 4, the series featured a double eviction, the second since its first appearance in Sims Big Brother 3. In Week 9 another twist was utilized, with Maranda winning a competition to become the Head of Household, granting her the sole right to nominate three others for eviction that week. For this series, a new house was built to be used as a permanent residence for the show. Unlike previous houses, the new location was a one-storey home (much like the real Big Brother house), containing one larger bedroom with an en-suite bathroom. The kitchen and living area were connected, alongside a recreational area that would lead to the Diary Room. The garden was much larger than previous seasons, and was now completely fenced off so to create a further sense of isolation. New additions also saw the inclusion of a library, giving housemates an area to read quietly, and an outdoor shower facility. The house featured a multi-colored design in line with the series logo, with all the colors on the logo being featured on the furniture throughout the house. Housemates List of Sims Big Brother 4 housemates Nominations table Miscellaneous Coming Soon